Unknown Family Secrets (I'll probably switch the title later on)
by Outcome5Cross
Summary: Madison River had never known her father. There're no pictures of him in the house anywhere. But she's called in by S.H.I.E.L.D, she finds out secrets that she's been waiting to hear.
1. prologue

**Hello,**

**Okay. So I just watched the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. season finale and S.H.I.E.L.D has risen from the ashes of destruction! I suggest seeing the series. Anyway, I just thought of this today in class. Yes, in the middle of...I think...reading class. I was just thinking of Coulson. And I have the shortest prologue I have EVER written! :P **

**This whole story is dedicated to The Lonesome Rose. **

* * *

**Prologue**

I never knew my father. Now, most kids know their parents, but I don't know my father. My mother left me in the care of my father's closest friend, when I was fifteen and she's been taking care of me ever since. And they're no photos of my father in the house, so it just keeps me wondering: who was my father? Is he still alive?

* * *

**Like I said, the prologue was super short, but I promise you the upcoming chapters will be a good sized length. (that sounded odd.) Anyway, follow and favorite this story and me! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

"_**Look I've had a pack of wolves on my ass since I left the drop, okay?"**_

**-Aaron Cross, Bourne Legacy**

The sound of the front door opening, snapped my attention away from my homework, and I looked up towards the front door, from the kitchen table. A tall slender woman walked in, shutting the door behind her, before taking off her shoes and coat. She untied high ponytail and her dark brown hair fell down to her shoulders.

"Maria," I called, as she walked towards the kitchen. "How's work?"

Maria Silver was my father's closest friend and she was now…I guess my guardian. She homeschooled me and gave me homework while she went off to work. She never told me where she worked or what her job was. I had asked her millions of times, but she still didn't answer me, so I just let my question go.

"Busy, as usual." She answered, opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of water. "It's been really hectic since…" She trailed off, sparking a scene of curiosity in me.

"Since' when?" I questioned.

"Nothing. Its nothing, Madison." She took sip of the water bottle, before placing back and closing the door.

"Maria," I insisted, still not satisfied with her answer. "Come on. Tell me!"  
"Madison," She fixed her sharp and intelligent dark green orbs on my eyes. "Its nothing."

"Fine." I gave in and neatly placed my homework into a neat pile, before hopping off the stool.

"Did you eat dinner?" she called, as I started to walk up the stairs and towards my room.

"Yeah," I answered. "The leftover mac and cheese with mashed potatoes and green beans."

There was no reply after that so I just walked into my room and shut the door behind me. I opened the drawer to the side table and moved around the objects in the drawer, trying to reach the bottom. Finally, I found a blurred picture of a man. It was so blurred that you couldn't make out his face at all. He was looking towards the camera, but I couldn't see his face. I had found the picture one night in the garbage in Maria's room. (Don't ask me what I was doing, because I really have no idea.)

As soon I first touched the photo, something inside of me stirred. I'm not sure what the feeling was…but if I were to describe it, it was like a warm feeling in my stomach. A very comforting warm feeling. I held the photo up to the light and lay down onto my bed, staring up at the photo, the light, filtering the colors of the photo.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello readers,**

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I'm super busy with the finishing of school. Its pretty crazy. This chapter took me a while between the school work, friends, and constant writer's block, so it might not be as good as the ****pervious chapters. And if there are chapter names that you guys can make up for Chapter 1 and Chapter 2, please tell me because I can't seem to make up chapter names these days. **

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

"_**I need a distraction. And an eyeball."**_

**Clint Barton (Hawkeye), The Avengers**

That morning, Maria called me down for breakfast and I moaned, not wanted to be disturbed. Maria kept shouting and I tried to roll over onto my side, but ended falling off the bed. I groaned as I hit the ground and opened my eyes. I rubbed my throbbing forehead as I sat up.

"Madison River," Maria shouted. "I hope you heard me!"

"Yeah. Wait…what?" I answered, sleepily.

"I'm going out for a errand! I'll be back in about an hour!" she answered.

"Alright!" I shouted, before getting dressed.

I sighed as I opened my closet door and walked inside. On the inside of the door, there was full-length mirror and I saw my own reflection staring back at me. I had a nice oval shaped face with light sand beige skin. My eyes were a nice dark aqua color, but honestly, I hated the color. It sort of reminded me of the Bahamas' ocean color. My hair color was dark brown and I brushed an ocean blue highlight out of my face.

I threw on a plain grey t-shirt and jean shorts, before brushing my teeth and combing my hair. As I threw open the curtains in my bedroom, I saw a red-bellied woodpecker pecking away at the bark of the tree right outside of my window. I smiled as I turned away and headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

I made my way towards the walk in pantry and the light automatically flickered on as it sensed movement. I grabbed the box of _Cinnamon Toast Crunch _and exited the pantry.

As I spooned some of the cinnamon squares into my mouth, I glanced up at the small television that was replaying the LA Angles verses the Houston Astros.

Baseball…it's not really my thing. I never fully understood the sport of a person holding a stick called a 'bat' and another person, on the opposing team, throws a ball towards the person holding the stick. Whatever all of the other details mean; I couldn't care less.

I grabbed the remote and switched over to Palladia. And it so happened that my favorite band of all time, _Imagine Dragons _was playing live from Las Vegas, their hometown. I wished I could hop on a plan from New York and fly to Las Vegas, just to watch their concert…but that would be sort of hectic, because Maria would worry like the world was going to end in the next two seconds.

After I finished breakfast and turned off the television, I walked upstairs towards my room. I slid open the window, leaning onto the roof and carefully slipped through the open window and onto the roof. The surface of the roof was hot from the warmth of the sun. As I sat down, a cool summer breeze blew through my hair, blowing it around my face like a brown tornado of hair. Once the breeze stopped, I brushed the strains of hair out of my face and I heard the sounds of birds chirping, from nearby trees.

I always liked being in high places. I don't know what is it but it seems to calm me. Some other people would find it strange but I don't care. I've never broken anything while sitting on the roof. Sometimes, when I'm having trouble sleeping, I'd climb onto the roof and look at the stars.

I heard the sounds of kids cheering from next-door and looked across the see them jumping around on a trampoline. I smiled as I watched them and one waved at me. I waved back before turning my attention onto the clear blue sky.

The sound of the front door opening suddenly snapped me from my thoughts and I placed the blurred photo under my pillow. I quickly slipped off of my bed and walked downstairs. Maria looked stressed and worried as she turned to look at me.

"I need to tell you something." she said, after she set her stuff down.

"Okay. Go ahead." I answered, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"My…name isn't really Maria Silver, its Maria Hill. And I'm an agent of a secret peace keeping organization called S.H.I.E.L.D and your father used to work with me. And…S.H.I.E.L.D is asking for me to bring you into the academy, for training."

* * *

**Duh...duh...dun! I will be writing and updating as soon as possible. But when summer break comes around I will be updating more often...hopefully. Review and follow! Thanks guys! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello readers and followers,**

**I am truly sorry for not updating. I'm the worst at updating. So...anyway, I'm on break! Yah! So I'll be more likely to update more often. Sorry if this chapter is so short, I wrote it on the road trip to the beach house so it might be really bad because I wrote it up at 1 in the morning. But enjoy!  
And happy birthday to my best friend, Bridget!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_**Ah, Camp Victory? I thought this was Camp Liberty?"**_

_**Sergeant First Class William James, Hurt Locker**_

As I followed Maria into the S.H.I.E.L.D Academy, I caught some agents looking at me as I entered. One of the agents walked towards us and stopped in front of Maria.

"This is her?" The agent asked, his tone filled with uncertainly.

"Yes, Barton," Maria answered, placing her arm around me. "Its her."

"Wait. This is _his _daughter?"

Maria rolled her eyes in annoyance and nodded. The agent nodded before smiling slightly at me.

"Madison River, this is Agent Clint Barton." Maria introduced and Clint held out his hand for me to shake.

My eyes met his dark green eyes and I shook his hand.

"Alright. I'll show you your dorm." Clint nodded and Maria told me that she'd be seeing me later.

I was a little cautious as I followed Clint down the hallway. He had a nice body build. Well…actually I should say that he looked like he worked out every day. He had nice dark green eyes and short dark blonde hair.

"So how long have you been working a S.H.I.E.L.D?" I asked, trying to pick up a conversation.

"Uh…a while," he answered, glancing at me. "Funny how they say that you're his daughter."

"Wait? What? Whose daughter? I-I have no idea who you're talking about."

He didn't answer, but just continued in silence. I sighed and shrugged. _He's not willing to tell me anything? That's…odd. I have no idea who he's talking about. _

I stood in a crowd of twenty teenagers, all-staring towards the front, at Clint. All of the twenty teenagers were training to become S.H.I.E.L.D agents. But I was the only newbie there so I felt sort of out of place. I fiddled with my fingers, in nervousness as a couple of the teenagers glanced at me, and then muttered something to the person next to them.

"Alright! Trainees, listen up!" Clint shouted and all of the trainees stopped to pay attention. "We have a newbie in our section and her father was one of the greatest S.H.I.E.L.D agents that ever lived." He motioned for me to step forward.

I gulped, slightly, before stepping towards the front and Clint put a reassuring arm around me. "This is Madison River. She's Phil Coulson's daughter."

There was silence in the crowd. _Phil Coulson? He was my father? One of the greatest S.H.I.E.L.D agents was my father? Really?_

* * *

**Alright. Thanks for finishing this chapter. I'll be updating as soon as I can. Please follow and review! **


End file.
